Zhao's Comet
by zutarakid50
Summary: One-Shot entry for Azula's Angels Contest. Zhaozula: "I'll Give You the Moon" Rated for implied sexual contact.


This is an entry for Azula's Angels challenge. The prompt is Zhaozula: "I'll Give You the Moon".

**Edit:** Thank you VERY MUCH Passionworks for pointing out the mistakes I made in this. Hopefully it's easier to read now. Enjoy!

* * *

Azula had finally reached her goal.

Since she had learned of comets when she was very young, Azula had shrived to be like them. Ice cold on the inside; burning flames on the outside. She saw how the people of the Fire Nation revered and honored Sozin's Comet; would she get the same treatment if she were like a comet?

It was apparently so.

When she finally surpassed Zuko's fire bending skills, her father applauded her fire. When she took down an enemy in practice, she fought hard and fiercely, earning her the respect from all she fought.

But Azula's mother vanished and she felt no worry. Her brother was sent away and she felt nothing. Azula punched threw every adversary with no mercy. As cold as ice, maybe colder, but still able to bend the hottest flames to her will.

And that is what made Azula rejoice this night. She successfully used lightning in battle, something she had tried to do since she heard of the art. The thirteen year old smiled to herself thinking how jealous Zuko would be if he was here to see her, but he was banished a year ago. Oh well, it was worth it to be free of his pathetic ways. Azula stared up at the night sky, letting the cool air calm her hot skin. She could now call herself a true comet. Her gaze drifted to the moon and her smile disappeared.

While many people the world over adored the moon and praised it's beauty, Azula glared at it. _Without the moon, the sun and comets would rule the sky. The moon is so useless!_ Suddenly, an idea came to her. _What if the moon were to _disappear_…? _

An evil smirk creped onto her face. Yes, without the moon, the sun and comets could dominate space. The symbol of weakness for fire benders would be gone. _But how does one destroy the moon?_ Azula knew without wasting a flame that the moon was out of reach and no fighting move she knew could help her. So who could do it for her? Who could be so easily manipulated to become her pawn? Azula evil smirk turned into an evil smile. She knew _exactly _who. And he was in the palace right now.

* * *

Azula, dressed in nothing but her night robe, knocked on Zhao's door a few minutes later. "Come in." He called. Azula opened the door slowly and looked inside. Zhao was given the reward of a night in the palace since he had been recently named commander. Zhao stood next to his bed facing Azula. "Princess." He bowed. Azula closed the door behind her, never braking eye contact with him.

"Commander Zhao," Azula walked closer to him, making sure to sway her hips seductively as she did so. She stopped a few feet from him. "I need your help with…something." He looked at her, surprised, then smirked and took a few steps toward the daughter of fire.

"And what would that be?" Zhao asked. Azula moved closer, her chest against his, breathing on is slightly parted lips.

"Never mind." She stepped back suddenly and turned away. "You would never be able to help me." Azula gave a fake yelp of surprise when Zhao wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Try me." Azula stretched her neck to one side, wordlessly giving him permission to kiss her neck, which he did.

"Well…" Azula started as Zhao lips made there way down her neck. "I need a favor from you."

"You should know that I will expect something in return." Zhao murmured. Azula faced him, his arms still around her, and slid her hands behind Zhao's neck.

"And what do you want of me?" The Commander smirked as his hands moved to the knot on her robe.

* * *

Azula sat on the edge of Zhao's bed, retying her robe. "Now what do you want me to do for _you_?" Zhao asked from behind her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward him. "And where did you acquire so much experience? Surely that was not your first time?" Azula ignored the question and removed herself from his grasp. Standing up, Azula turned to look at him.

"I need you to bring me the moon." Azula stated simply.

Zhao's eyes widened. "Bring you the…"

"Moon, yes."

"But, Princess, that's nearly imposs-"

"Keep in mind you have already received your payment." Azula snapped, glaring at the Commander. "If you cannot hold up your end of the bargain, I might just wake my father now and tell him how you took advantage of me."

Zhao gaped at her for a second, then smirked. "And how do you plan on explaining to your father how _I_ was the one who seduced you when you're the one in _my_ room?"

Azula's eyes flashed. "Would you like to test my lying skills, Commander Zhao?" Zhao was silent for a while. Azula stood next to the bed, waiting. Then-

"Alright. I'll do it." Azula smiled an evil smile as Zhao got up from the bed to look her in the eye. "I'll give you the moon."

* * *

Azula, now fifteen, paced her Royal War Ship. Her father had instructed her to find Zuko and Uncle Iroh, so going to the North Pole was a good place to start looking, right? Azula shook her head. She should have known no one would be up here. The Sedge Of The North failed, no survivors. Azula glared down at the freezing waters below.

Zhao had failed to bring her the moon. She remembered the night of the attack; staring up at the moon all night, watching it change from red, back to normal, and then it was gone. Her triumph didn't last long however, for minutes later; the moon was full yet again. How she had wanted to punish Zhao herself. But, from the reports given, he had died.

Suddenly, as if drawn by her thoughts, something appeared in the water below Azula. She blinked in surprise before squinting down at it. It was obviously human, floating on a slab of wood. The man rolled over and locked eyes with the Fire Nation Princess.

It was Zhao.

And he was breathing.

Azula immediately called the captain over and ordered him to pull Zhao out of the water. The Captain obliged, calling the crew for help. At last, Zhao was on the deck, dripping wet and shivering. He grabbed the railing of the ship and stood up shakily. Azula walked over to stand in front of him, her crew shifting to stand behind her.

"Hello, _Admiral_ Zhao." Azula spat. Zhao raised his head slowly to look at her, hair a mess, lips blue, skin pale, shirt missing.

"P-Princess," He forced out, "I c-could kill the moon. G-General Iroh…then Zuko was a-alive…this hand came out a-and-" Azula put up her own hand to silence him. He wasn't making any sense.

"You didn't hold up your part of the deal, Zhao." Azula said in a quiet voice.

Zhao's eyes widened. "But Princess-" He never finished his sentence.

Comets are unfeeling things. They fly through space, not caring what they hit or what they destroyed. They push through every obstacle with fire to protect them. This is what Azula did now; pushing through what was in front of her.

Zhao was dead before he splashed back into the unforgiving ocean.

* * *

So I finished it on time! I wasn't sure how to start it so the beginning's a little weird but I love the way it turned out in the end. Thanks for the idea for how to end it, Greg. I owe you one! I apologize for any grammar mistakes in here. I read it over 3 times but some might have slipped by. Read and review! It's my first time writing something that's not humor so be nice!!!!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


End file.
